Her God
by JensenDaniels32
Summary: Revy thought that a certain someone from her childhood was only a bad memory now. She was wrong. This time, however, her cries for help are heard, and she's saved by they last person anyone would suspect. Her savior is none other than Broly, The Legendary Super Saiyan. Includes love, badassery, & Ghost Nappa! *WARNING: LEGENDARY SUPER LEMONS AND LIMES (lolz)* Omnipotent LSSJG Broly
1. Chapter 1

**HER GOD**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Black Lagoon, Dragon Ball Z, or Ghost Nappa. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.**

**A/N: I apologize if the romance and/or the lime in this chapter ****seems a bit forced, but I have big plans for this story, so I decided to move forward quickly. Besides, getting rescued by a giant man with superpowers, baddasery, and a smokin' hot body-along with the woman's sometimes playful attitude-I could actually see this happening when you also add the circumstance of how it happens into the equation. If you don't buy any of that, then take this instead: IT'S MY STORY, SO MY RULES. **** Anyways, enjoy...and stuff.**

**HER ANGEL: PART 1**

Again. It was happening again. Revy's dtraumatizing childhood experience of getting beaten and raped by a crooked police officer who also arrested her without reason in New York was supposed to be nothing more than a horrid memory. Yet here she was, being forced to relive the same horrors and brokenness of that night by said crooked police officer who she thought was dead. While he was noticeably older and had several scars now, he was definitely alive, and he was still raping women and underage girls at the jail that he was working at. Ironically, he had just moved to Roanapur a couple of days ago to work as a police officer there before he had arrested her.

Revy is now wearing a black-and-white inmate uniform. She is handcuffed, thumbcuffed, anklecuffed to a steel ball (ball-and-chain), toecuffed, and is getting ready to be raped by this man once again who had just finished beating her.

Flashbacks from Revy's last horrifying encounter with this man were rushing through her mind at a mile a minute. The fear, the shock, the sorrow, the screams and cries for God to save her, and the brokeness that she'd felt after nobody came to save her was now happening all over again. Little did she know, however, that this time the outcome was going to be different in such a way that it would change her life forever.

"PLEASE, SAVE ME GOD!" Revy screamed out at the top of her lungs with lifeless eyes. The corrupted police officer from her past was laughing at her desperate cries for help. "God doesn't exist, bitch," was the crooked cop's reply. Just as he was about to push rape her, a third voice that carried immense power in it suddenly came out of nowhere and echoed all around the Revy's cell. "OH? THEN WHAT WOULD YOU CALL ME, THEN? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The police officer just sneered at the voice and said, "Okay then, 'God', then try to do your worst while I sit back and blow your brains out, you little fucker!" As soon as this twisted police officer had uttered those words, an explosion of green energy decimated the back of the wall of Revy's cell from the outside. The crooked police officer's full attention was now on whoever caused that explosion. What the police officer saw next made him shake with terror, while Revy was in so much awe and disbelief at what she was seeing that she couldn't move or speak.

The smoke cleared to reveal a 12-foot tall, extremely muscular man. He had spiky yellowish-golden hair, 2 golden wrist bracelets, a golden necklace around his neck, no shirt, white baggy pants with a red sash around his waist, and golden boots. Also, his eyes were completely white, which made him look all the more ominous.

"S-stay b-back!" The twisted cop said shakily before shooting all 12 of the bullets from his weapon at the giant muscular man. All 12 of his shots successfully hit their mark, only for them to slide off of his body, the bullets now crumpled up. The cop then began using every weapon on him, but nothing had any effect on the now seemingly invincible giant. Once he was within arms' length of the Revy's would-be rapist, the giant grabbed the demented cop's head and squeezed, crushing the corrupt man's head instantly. For the first time in her entire life, she felt a very clear emotion towards her Savior: Love.

"Please wait!" Revy cried out to her hero before he was able to leave her cell and continue his path of destruction. She was relieved when she saw him turn his had in her direction, though the frown he was sporting was a bit unnerving to her. "Please tell me your name..." Revy softly whispered to him. His response was immediate. "I AM BROLY, THE LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN. NOW DIE!"

Die? Was her savior actually going to kill her out of cold blood? She shook those thoughts aside, and before the man now known as Broly could attack, she yelled, "Please don't leave me! Take me with you!" THAT was a response that Broly certainly wasn't expecting. Begging for her life or screaming out in terror was the reaction that he was used to seeing, but this woman had just asked if she could come with him! Taken aback by this, Broly finally asked, "Why should I? Do you not fear for your own life?" Revy's immediate reply was, "No. I wouldn't have ever thrown away my own life for anyone else before now, but you saved my ass, and I'd rather die than stay one more minute in this fucking Hellhole! So if it gets me killed, then fine! I don't have any-fucking-thing to lose...HEY! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" Broly was indeed listening, but The Legendary Super Saiyan was too dumbstruck by what Revy had just said to say anything, and he didn't know how to react in this situation, so he just stood there with a blank look on his face. After about 30 seconds of silence, Broly was intrigued by her and decided to humor her and allow her to tag along for awhile. "Where to, woman?" Upon hearing his question, Revy blinked twice in a comical fashion before gawking, as she had not expected The Legendary Super Saiyan to grant her request. "The Black Lagoon Company headquarters in Roanapur. And my name's not 'woman', it's Revy!" She said, regaining her composure and giving him directions to the place. "Get on my back." That was all Revy needed to hear, as she nodded furiously and then proceeded to do as she was told.

By now, several cops were closing in on the location of the cell that Broly and Revy were at, and all of them wearing full body armor and were ready for battle. Since The Legendary Super Saiyan now had a passenger on his back, he decided that it would be better to just fly up 300 feet into the air and blow the jail the fuck up, along with everyone else inside. Now Revy had seen a lot of things in her lifetime, but being on the back of a man who could levitate in midair was definitely new experience for her, if the way her eyes comically bulged out of her sockets was anything to go by.

While Revy was busy freaking the fuck out, Broly was now laughing maniacally upon hearing screams of terror of everyone in the building upon being vaporized by a small ki blast from The Legendary Super Saiyan before flying away. Unfortunately for Revy, she didn't was not aware that Saiyans were naturally capable of high-speed flight, and she almost fell off of her savior's back in mid-flight as a result. The ball-and-chain that was attached to her feet wasn't helping anything either. In that moment, Revy began to tightly squeeze her legs and feet together around Broly's stomach to get a better grip. She a got a grip, but NOT where she was expecting. Still...

***LIME START***

As soon as Revy had stopped herself from sliding off of her savior's back, she noticed that her feet were warmer than the rest of her body. Revy also noticed that the chain of her toecuffs felt like it was meeting resistance and that her toes were wrapped around something very hard. With her two big toes already pulled all the way up and her 8 little toes being pulled as far down as they could go (courtesy of the ball-and-chain attached to her feet), Revy started wiggling them until she heard a grunt from Broly. Upon hearing said grunt from her savior, Revy realized that her feet and toes had slid under Broly's pants and onto his 20-inch dick. Then she tilted her head sideways and saw her hero blushing deeply. Then she got an idea which was accompanied by a mischievous grin plastered on her face. "Aww, do you enjoy this?" Revy asked before wiggling her toes on his massive cock again to drive her point home. Even though Broly didn't answer Revy's question verbally, the way his face had just turned 12 new shades of red was a dead giveaway. Revy then proceeded to slowly rub her feet up and down Broly's long, rock-hard cock before doing the same thing with her toes. She would also wiggle, tap, and twitch her toes on Broly's manhood every few seconds to mix things up a bit. After about one minute had passed, Revy began to rub her feet and toes faster against The Legendary Super Saiyan's massive, hard dick, causing him to release some precum. She then proceeded to wildly wiggle her soft, silky little toes all over the head of Broly's massive boner, causing Broly to moan as the chains on her toecuffs rattled loudly. Revy's poor little toes were struggling to wiggle faster, as it was becoming increasingly difficult for her to move them so much because of the heavy ball-and-chain that was attached to her feet. As Revy quickened the pace, Broly was nearing his limit, his breathing now becoming heavy and rugged. With one final, violent yet sensual twitch of Revy's soft toes, Broly let out an earsplitting roar and climaxed. Her feet and toes now covered in the Legendary Super Saiyan's warm, sticky cum, Revy chuckled upon seeing his face turn beet-red. "So, what do you say to fucking me like an animal when we get back to my place?" She asked him in a sweet and seductive tone. Broly just grunted in response to Revy's question while muttering something about mental concentration and annoying distractions. Revy pouted cutely before shrugging as they continued flying towards their next destination.

***LIME END***

It was late at night when the Broly finally arrived at Revy's apartment. The Legendary Super Saiyan had decided to decimate a neighboring city with a small ki blast after letting Revy rob a gunstore for weapons and a drug store for cash. "Holy shit...THAT WAS FUCKING AMAZING! You just blew up an entire city with one fucking attack! Hahaha, I'm think I'm starting to like you more and more, Broly. By the way, I wouldn't mind teaming up with you sometime. We'd be the most badass team out there." Broly just responded to Revy's comment by grunting once again as he continued towards their original destination. After letting her off of his back upon arrival of said destination, Broly effortlessly crushed all of Revy's restraints, much to revy's shock and amazement. She offered to let The Legendary Super Saiyan spend the night in her room with her, which he agreed to. Hey, the guy needed to wash his pants for obvious reasons, and Revy had a washing machine that he could use. As Revy and Broly crawled into bed together, Revy muttered, "Thank you for saving me," under her breath. Of course, she wasn't aware of his advanced Saiyan hearing, so she squeaked in surprise and embarrassment as when she heard Broly grunt in response. Then they went to sleep, but not before Revy gave The Legendary Super Saiyan a kiss on the cheek for saving him once he fell asleep. Whilst asleep, they were both having the same disturbing dream of Ghost Nappa was constantly making "BOWCHICKAWOWOW" sounds. It was going to be a long night...

**TO BE CONTINUED...WHENEVER I FEEL LIKE IT, LOLZ**

**Like I said, maybe in the next chapter, Broly will tell Revy about the Saiyans and how he arrived in this dimension. Okay, maybe I'll split these two topics into separate chapters after all. Peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HER GOD**

******DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Black Lagoon, Dragon Ball Z, or Ghost Nappa. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.**

******Her Angel: Part 2**

The next morning, Revy opened her eyes and let out a loud yawn when she noticed that the shower was turned on. Pistols loaded and ready to blast the living Hell out of whoever was in HER shower, Revy quickly ripped the curtains off while sporting a crazed look on her face. However, she had completely forgotten that she'd let her savior spend the night with her, and as a result, she a full, up-close view of Broly in all of his Legendary Super Saiyan glory. With eyes fully widened wide and her jaw on dropped to the ground, along with some drool coming out of her mouth, she fell into a trance upon taking in his features as blood trickled down her nose while drooling. Still in his Legendary Super Saiyan transformation, Broly's entire body looked like it had been chiseled out of marble and had perfect proportions. There was a big scar on his chest, his cute ass, and damn if that wasn't the biggest-"Broooly...Brooooooly...She's horny." And just like that, Ghost Nappa destroyed her moment of pleasure as Broly quickly turned his head and spotting her, causing her to turn beet-red and pass out from embarrassment.

After that little...incident...both Broly and Revy got dressed and ready for the day. After they both finished eating breakfast, she decided to take her savior to The Black Lagoon Shipping Company in Roanapur and show him around. Once they arrived, Dutch and Benny's eyes widened upon seeing their female comrade. "Revy!" Her two co-workers exclaimed exclaimed in shock and relief upon seeing her alive, to which she replies with a casual 'yo'. Upon hearing this, Benny chuckled, "'So you get yourself arrested, supposedly taken by terrorists, and you just come back and 'yo'? Heh, same old Revy. How did you get back, anyways? All of the TV news channels said that you were taken away by terrorists. Then there's all these other crazy rumors out there, such as you being killed in the explosion with everyone else when the jail was blown to Hell, or that you were seen shooting people at the neighboring city just moments before it was destroyed. There's even this 1 rumor about you being kidnapped by an indestructible giant monster...with...s-s-s..." Anything else that Benny was going to say seemed to die once and his body began tremblng in absolute terror upon seeing the The Legendary Super Saiyan finally enter the building, an ominous smirk with an ominous smirk on his face. "Me, a monster? No, you are wrong. I am The Devil! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" Was The Legendary Super Saiyan's crazed, maniacal retort. Upon hearing those words, Benny fainted, but not before he literally shit his pants. Meanwhile, Dutch's eyes bulged out of his sockets in a comical fashion as soon as he saw Revy's Legendary Savior before making his way to the couch. "I need to lie down for a minute..."

Five minutes and one change of underwear later, Benny was now sulking whilst sitting on the floor as Revy was laughing her ass off at him. "Hahahaa! I...can't believe...that you actually...shat yourself!" She gasped out in between laughs, causing Benny to cry anime tears. After Revy got ahold of herself a few minutes later, she, Benny, Dutch, and an extremely bored Broly all gathered around to discuss yesterday's events, and also try to learn about Broly. Oh, and Ghost Nappa was there too. "Yaaaay!" The Saiyan Ghost half-stated and half-cheered comically. A few minutes passed before anyone said anything, much to The Legendary Super Saiyan's chagrin, before Dutch finally decided to break the silence. "Okay, since we all know each other's names, we can skip the formalities and cut to the chase. Broly, how exactly did you meet Revy, and did you help Revy escape or not?" Ever since Dutch and Benny had woken up this morning, the only things that any of the News Stations talked about revolved around Revy being broken out of the Roaranpur Jail yesterday by an unknown terrorist organization, along with the two smoldering craters where the Roanapur Jail and a neighboring city used to be until only a few minutes after her escape, and they wanted any information they could get. "You didn't say 'please'," Broly replied in a mocking tone with a smirk plastered on his face. Too bad they didn't know that demanding answers from a Saiyan was one of the last things you wanted to do when trying to get anything out of them.

"Oh, oh! I got this one!" A voice said before a figure poofed into existence before their very eyes, startling the group as Broly face-palmed himself. "Hi. I'm Ghost Nappa, and the big guy next to me is Broly. He's The Legendary Super Sandwich." That last sentence caused a tick mark to appear on Broly's forehead, while the other three people in the room each sweatdropped before the specter continued, "It all started yesterday when-" Before Ghost Nappa was able to get another word out, both Dutch and Benny cut him off and asked in unison, "Wait, wait, wait, wait! Where the fuck did you come-" However, the Saiyan ghost returned the favor. "HEY! It's very rude to interrupt someone when they're speaking! Anyways, it all started yesterday when Broly here was beating up two really strong guys before this other really strong guy showed up, only to get his ass handed to him like his two friends. After beating the guys up, my buddy here decided to blow up the planet, along with 1/4 of the universe with a massive energy ball. However, two of the three guys that Broly had beaten up dug deep inside of themselves and also fired a combined energy beam. The two attacks collided with each other, and the big guy here was overpowering the combined energy beams of his two opponents. Then, just as it looked like my pal here was going to win and destroy everything, HE appeared from the Heavens. His name was...Carrotman."

Upon hearing that last part, everyone else in the room face-faulted with the exception of Broly, who began gritting his teeth upon remembering a certain Saiyan who he despised. Ghost Nappa looked confused at the reaction, but shrugged after a few seconds continuing with the story once again, "Carrotman then released a beam of his own, combined it with the other two beams, and shattered Broly's energy attack before slamming into him and sending him to the sun. However, just as he was nearing the world's closest star, he suddenly learned how to use the Instant Tansmission technique out of absolutely nowhere-for the author's convenience, I might add-and used it to disappear and reapper a few hundred feet away from the beam. When the beam collided with the sun, it blew it up and everyone died anyways. Oh, and it also created a rip between our universe and this universe, and since I was a ghost again, I decided to tag along with Broly here! Right Broly? Right Broly? Broly? Can you hear me? Hey Broly?" Once again, a tick mark appeared on Broly's forehead as everyone else sweatdropped. "Huh, I guess you're not very talkative today. Oh well. Anyways," said Ghost Nappa as he got back on topic, "the portal dumped us out in front of a jail. Then Broly blew a hole in the wall, only to find Revy here with her pants pulled down and some guy's penis-" before the Saiyan ghost could finish that sentence, Revy cut him off, screaming, "SHUUUUUUUUT! UUUUUUP!" as loudly as she possibly could. Unfortunately for her, it didn't do much good, as Ghost Nappa finsheid up with, "She was a prison...bitch." There was only one way that this would end now.

For a moment, everyone within hearing range paused for a moment upon hearing an enraged, exasperated, and earsplitting scream, followed by gunshots, echo throughout the entire city before going back to whatever they were doing.

Once she had finally calmed down enough to talk again, she informed everyone in the room that Broly had saved her before the bastard was able to do anything to her. "Ah well, we all make mistakes. Anyways, Broly saved her BEFORE anyone could rape her fine ass, and then he blew up the jail. Then my friend here took her out for a night on a neighboring town, which she robbed and Broly blew up for fun! It was the best date ever...and then they went home to Revy's place to spend the night there." Ghost Nappa concluded.

Silence. For almost two minutes nobody spoke, moved, or breathed, though Revy was mentally cursing the Saiyan ghost and his transparency while sporting a massive tick mark on her head upon the rudeness he showed towards her when he corrected himself. Then someone finally spoke up. "DO YOU ACTUALLY EXPECT US TO BELIEVE THAT LOAD OF BULLSHIT?! YOU CAN'T BE FUCKING SERIOUS!" Benny roared in outrage, while Ghost Nappa just laughed and said, "Of course I'm serious! And the best part of it all is that we'll never see Carrotman again." Everybody in the entire room looked at the Saiyan ghost incredulously except for Broly, who suddenly just started screaming out the word 'Kakarot' before flying out the window and throwing ki blasts up into the atmosphere at a furious pace. An airplane was vaporized in mid-flight by one of the ki blasts during his rampage, causing the planet to shake from the force of the blast. Less than a minute later, worldwide panic and mass chaos ensued, as screams of terror rang out all across the globe.

Meanwhile, at the headquarters of the Black Lagoon Company in Roanapur, everyone in the room (with a physical body) paled in sheer terror after witnessing the power that Broly had just displayed. Nappa, on the way other hand, just whistled before making a crack at The Legendary Super Saiyan's Saiyan's temper. Even though they looked at him incredulously again because of how nonchalant he was through all of this, their blood ran cold when they also began to realize that the carefree Saiyan ghost's story might not be a bunch of bullshit after all.

2 minutes later Broly came back and noticed that both Benny and Dutch staring at him in a mixture of both absolute shock and horror while trembling in fright. Before he could start laughing from the satisfaction that he felt upon seeing the two men react, Revy ran up to Broly in pure glee and jumped in the air as high as she could in order to grab onto the 12-foot tall man's neck before using he arms to pull herself up to his face and pressing her lips against The Legendary Super Saiyan's own. Normally Revy wouldn't be caught dead kissing someone in front of other people, but this time she had two reasons that explain why she did this. The first reason was that she couldn't believe that her savior had such amazing powers, and it made her too giddy to think straight. The second reason was because this, combined with everything else about him, got her WAY too horny to control herself anymore.

Meanwhile, both Benny's and Dutch's eyes were as wide as dinner plates, and both of their jaws went completely slack as their brains were trying to comprehend what they were seeing. 'Revy, of all people, is actually kissing a man who she'd met only yesterday! On top of that, the guy she's making out with is a 12-foot tall giant with superpowers capable of vaporizing the planet! Heck, he'd actually tried to blow up the planet in his universe from what we've been told...so why isn't she afraid of him? Why hasn't he destroyed our planet by now?' Dutch thought to himself while rubbing his eyes to be sure he wasn't seeing things. Meanwhile, the sheer amount of shock that Benny felt was too much for him to handle at once, so he fainted. Dutch then picked him up and carried him out of the room, deciding that it'd be best to leave.

As soon as Revy's lips met with Broly's own while still in his Legendary Super Saiyan Transformation, his eyes widened in shock and his jaw went slack for about five seconds before snapping out of his shock and returning the kiss, granting her tongue access to his mouth. Their kiss was fierce as both of their tongues violently clashed with each other in a battle for dominance. They softly bit, nibbled, and sucked on each other's tongues before they tenderly caressed and traced over the back of each other's teeth, causing them to feel the pleasure down to the very core. A heat was starting to build up between Revy's legs as she made out with The Legendary Super Saiyan, causing her to rub them together slowly, softly, and cutely before wrapping them around Broly's upper stomach and rubbing them intensely. Her breathing kept getting heavier with each passing second until she couldn't take it anymore. "Broly! My room! Now!" The Legendary Super Saiyan grunted at what he considered an order, but that didn't stop him from complying. Saiyan's pride or not, Broly was still a man, after all, and he wasn't about to pass up the chance to have sex with the only woman to ever truly feel something for. Upon arriving, Broly locked the door behind them before letting himself fall onto the bedroom floor with Revy in his arms. It was finally time.

***LEMON START***

Revy quickly yanked her shirt off of her body, causing her well-endowed breasts to jiggle slightly upon exposure. The Legendary Super Saiyan smirked upon seeing this and began to gently caress the large, soft, smooth, and silky mounds of flesh with his hands. Letting out a moan, she got a ravenous look in her eyes and slammed her lips into his own with so much force that her lip started to bleed a little. Broly then licked the blood off Revy's lip, causing her to shiver in pleasure. Once granting her access to his mouth, they both Broly and Revy each used their tongue to deep-throat each other. Suddenly, Revy stopped. Broly looked at her in confusion until she started to remove her pants and boots. This made The Legendary Super Saiyan smile warmly-which is hard to imagine because of his eyes being completely white-before removing his clothing as well. Revy nearly fainted when she saw his massive, 20-inch python that was as hard as a rock. 'Can I even get that fucking massive thing to fit inside of me?' She wondered while staring at her savior's sex organ, completely mesmerized by it's glory. Both completely naked, Broly pushed Revy's legs outwards before sliding his his manhood inside of her, fitting it in as much as he could. The Legendary Super Saiyan started slowly sliding in and out of Revy as she also began moving her hips in synchronization. Broly then started planting kisses on Revy's neck before slowly trailing down to her breasts. He kissed around her hard, sensitive nipples before he began sucking on the left one. Screaming out upon the amazing pleasure she felt from her savior's action, she she pulled his head back up for another kiss, to which he happily obliged. The Legendary Super Saiyan grunted as he started moving faster and harder as she grabbed her two guns and started shooting like a maniac. She then proceeded to viciously bite him, knowing that she wouldn' t be able to hurt him anyways, while scratching her nails all over his back. Both of them were nearing their limit when Revy said, "AH, AH! I c-cant hold back much longer!" Upon hearing those words, Broly smiled and said, "Then let's do it together." With one final thrust, they screamed out in sheer ecstasy as they both climaxed in unison. "BROOOLY! I'M CUUUUMMIIIIIING! AAAAAAAH!" Revy screamed out as her inner walls caved in, her juicy fluids flowed out onto Broly's manhood. KAAKAAAROOO-Just kidding, lolz. Anyways, "REEEVYYY! RAAAAAAAAAAAH!" he yelled out at the top of his lungs before he unleashed his load inside of her womanhood, but not before shooting a ki blast into the atmosphere from out of the bedroom window. Planet Mars was never seen again after that day.

***LEMON END***

"That was fucking amazing! I guess this makes us an official couple now, huh?" Revy exclaimed/asked her savior as she mewled softly. Deciding to just 'go with the flow', Broly shrugged and said, "If you want." Revy just rolled her eyes and kissed him before saying, "I want, so yes." And THEN...

"Wow! That's what I call...Legendary. Seriously, you two were great! In fact, that was the hottest and most violent sex that I've ever seen before! I mean, you even blew up a planet! You don't see that on the internet! Ahh, internet porn...classic." Apparently, Ghost Nappa had decided to float through the walls undetected right when Revy took her top off earlier. As a result, the Saiyan Ghost got a front-row seat to the whole thing. Aren't ghosts just the best? " KYAAAAAAA! **/** **NAPPAROT!"**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**That concludes this chapter. By the way, Broly has stayed in his LSSJ Transformation ever since he got to this dimension. I'll make it clear when...or if...he powers down. Anyways, the next chapter was supposed to lightly touch on t****he history of the Saiyans...buuuut it doesn't. I started to, but I make things up as I go, so maybe I'll touch on it in the chapter after next. Anyways, in the next chapter, some ****new (non-DBZ) enemies appear, as well as a special guest! Who is this enemy, and how will the special guest affect the two protagonist, badass lovers? Find out on the next chapter of...well, you know. Peace out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HER GOD**

******DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Black Lagoon, Dragon Ball Z, or Ghost Nappa. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.**

******Her Angel: Part 3**

After Ghost Nappa's invasion of their privacy at the end of last chapter, Broly decided to ask Revy if she wanted to fly with him and cause chaos, to which she readily agreed. He picked her up bridal style, causing her to yelp in surprise, before flying towards another city nearby for their date of destruction.

During their date, Broly let Revy rob a few stores before coming across eight members of a local gang on the street. Upon seeing a beautiful lady with a white-eyed, 12-foot tall giant, they got the brilliant idea of trying to gang up on them to get rid of the big guy and "have some fun" with his woman. They quickly surrounded the two before Revy warned them to move. The leader sneered and pulled a knife out before threatening to take her by force. As soon as he made the comment, though, Revy quickly pulled out her Dual Modified Berets M92s and unloaded on everyone before they could land an attack. Every one of her shots hit them all square between their eyes. As she began looting their dead bodies for valuables, Broly was looking in at a nearby building some odd reason. "You missed one," The Legendary Super Saiyan commented. Looking at him confused, she was about to say something to him until he suddenly disappeared. A couple of seconds later, he came out from behind the far end of the building carrying a guy by his skull who was begging The Legendary Super Saiyan to let him go. "If you insist," Broly responded darkly before floating up into the sky before releasing his grip. The guy looked up to see his executioners just floating there in midair like it was nothing as the realization that he was falling set in. He didn't even have the chance to scream before splattering on the road. "Told you." Her savior said with a smirk as he landed right next to her. She was now staring at him in both awe and total bewilderment. Smirking at her disbelief, he told her about his ability to sense life forces from far away. "GUWAFF!" Was her intelligent reply.

Meanwhile, the police department had been getting numerous calls about a woman with amber-eyes, plum-colored hair and a tribal tattoo engulfing her right upper arm who killed 8 people, as well as a giant flying man with completely white/blank eyes and a sickly-greenish-yellow head of spiky hair who was accompanying her. They quickly sent out a team of several officers to investigate, and sure enough, they spotted the two lovers walking away from the scene of the crime. Much to Broly's confusion, Revy began running away from the vehicles as fast as her legs could carry her. She didn't get very far, though, as the police cruisers surrounded both of them almost immediately. The officers exited their vehicles with their guns out and ready to open fire upon them, should they deem it necessary. Fear was etched all over Revy's face as her body started to shake involuntarily. "No..." She quietly whimpered out from under her breath so that no one would hear her while trying-and miserably failing-to put on a brave face. Broly, however, heard her fear-laced voice loud and clear, and that was ALL he needed to hear. Her heartbeat slowing down as the large group of cops were closing in on them fast with their weapons still pointed at them both, Revy's body seemed to suddenly move on it's own as she reached for her guns. These police officers were having none of that, though, and immediately opened fire. Then suddenly, before anyone could blink, she was suddenly gone! Then..."Aaaaaaaah!" That pained scream of a woman's voice rang out from atop the nearest building, followed by a second voice. **"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"** Upon hearing the roar of said second voice-a man's voice-coming from atop the same building as the other, everyone suddenly noticed that Broly was missing too! There was only one thought running through every cop's head. 'Shit.'

Perfectly. Broly had done everything perfectly in rescue attempt of his Revy. SHE, however, did something that not even his senses could predict. She panicked.

_**[BROLY'S POV]:**_

_**BROLY:** 'HA! Compared to me, these bullets might as well be moving in slow motion! Kinda sucks that these gnats fired their attacks at her from such a short range, but I still have plenty of time to get her out of harm's way. Then I'll destroy all of these pathetic vermin with one attack! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! ...Right, I'm within reach. Now to grab her hand and...SHE'S FALLING! CRAP! I WON'T BE ABLE TO GET A_ _GOOD E__NOUGH GRIP ON HER HAND TO AVOID ANY POSSIBLE RISKS, AND I WON'T RISK HER GETTING HURT BECAUSE OF ME! Dammit, I'll have to stop and pick her up! ...GOTCHA! Now to-' _***SQUELCH* **_'W-what...was t-that noise!? Tch, no time to check, gotta get her to safety!'_

***At the top of the nearest building, after Revy's scream*:**

_'...Blood...? Who's blood? HER BLOOD?! ...H-her eyes...Why won't she open her eyes?! ...It hurts...Why is this? I don't understand! I've taken the lives of everyone on thousands of planets and it's never bothered me before! WHY NOW?!_

_**VOICE:** "That's because you've finally learned to what it means to cherish someone's life, Broly."_

_**BROLY: **"T-that voice! KAKAROT?!_

**_GOKU: _**_"__I go by the name Goku now, but yep! Hi!"_

**_BROLY: _**_ "So even in death you torment me? KAAKAAROOOOT!_

**_GOKU: "_**_Aww come on, don't be like that..."_

**_BROLY: _**_ "HOW DARE YOU! YOU RUINED MY LIFE, KAKAROT!"_

**_GOKU: _**_ "But I already told you that I was sorry. Besides, I'm just here to try to help you out. I won't haunt you or anything, I promise!" Just hear me out, okay?_

**_BROLY: _**_"And why should I listen to you, trash?!_

**_GOKU: _**_ "Because what I'm telling you is the truth, Broly. Please, let me help you. I know that we haven't ever been on the best of terms, but we were only enemies because you were destroying innocent lives and the lives of those that I was fighting to protect, just like how you're fighting to protect someone precious to you right now!_

**_BROLY: _**_WAS fighting to protect someone I cared about! BUT NOW SHE'S DEAD, SO NOW I'M GOING TO DESTROY THIS WORTHLESS SHITHOLE-OF-A-PLANET AND THE REST OF THE UNIVERSE!_

_**GOKU: **SHE'S NOT DEAD, BROLY! _

**_BROLY: _**_"W-what...?!_

**_GOKU: _**_ "Yep! I had my friends use the dragonballs to fix her up, along with the sun. Oh yeah, you don't know what the dragonballs are, do you? They're seven magical orbs that, when all collected, summons a giant dragon named Shenron. He will grants the summoner two wishes, as long as it's within his power. Anyways, she should be waking up any second now._

**_BROLY: _**_'He's right...she's...!'_

**_GOKU: _**_Now Broly, listen carefully to what I'm about to tell you. The pain that you were just experiencing a moment ago is the sadness that you feel upon losing someone that you love or care about. It's known as the pain of loss. So many have probably experienced the exact same thing at your hands. That's why people fight, to protect the ones that they love. Anyone can destroy, but true strength comes from the desire to protect those who are important to you, and that's what__ brings out people's TRUE STRENGTH. So embrace these feelings, and you'll find it._

**_BROLY: _**_ ..._

**_GOKU: _**_ Anyways, I've said all I came here to, and the connection won't last much longer. I'm glad that I finally got the chance to talk to you without having to worry about being blown up, heheh. Oh, and take good care of your girlfriend! You two are perfect for each other! Just watch out for her 'Frying Pan Of Doom' if you upset her. That thing hurts!_

**_KING KAI: _**_"Goku! Stop reminiscing about the horrors of your wife and hurry up!"_

**_GOKU: _**_ "Oh right, sorry King Kai! Anyways, bye Broly! Tell your girlfriend I saitd hi!"_

_**BROLY: **'...Oh don't worry, Kakarot, **I won't let her get hurt again!'**_

**_[POV END]_**

**"****RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" **A startled Revy yelped and juickly jumped to her feet as a loud roar resounded throughout the area. Following said yell, massive chunks of Earth were suddenly pulled into the air by an invisible force as the entire planet started shaking violently. Lighning was pouring out of the skies around the world, causing it's citizens to scream out in sheer terror. Massive waves from all across the planet's oceans and lakes, along with major hurricane-force winds. The clouds were also being pulled from the sky and towards Broly. However, the strange phenomenon wasn't just limited to Planet Earth, as the entire universe had begun shaking from the unbelievable surge of power. Asteroid belts were affected, and electromagnetic storms popped up throughout every galaxy. Everyone on the planet was now screaming in terror as they began fearing the worst. Suddenly, a loud roar was heard across every nation, followed by a blinding white light as everyone braced themselves for the world's end. However, it never came, much to the shock and relief of the people of Earth. However...

Once the light had finally died down, Revy stood up shakily while rubbing the spots from her eyes before finally opening them. What she saw shook her to her very core.

Spiky Red hair. Red eyebrows. Eyes still white and blank, but with a bright, shiny glow of white, along with the tiniest hint of red mixed in. A beautiful, all-powerful-looking aura made up of a mixture of crimson, orange, and golden-yellow now radiating around Broly in his Legendary Super Saiyan Form.

Broly had just become **The Legendary Super Saiyan God...By himself...WITHOUT 5 other Saiyans...BECAUSE IT'S CONVENIENT FOR ME, THE AUTHOR! YayZ. ^_^**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**...And that's a wrap for this chapter! For those that want an apology for this chapter being shorter than the last two, then I apologize. However, by the time I complete all of the chapter for the entire story, it will hopefully end up with a total of at least 100,000 words. Anyways, wh****at ****will happen now that Broly has become The Legendary Super Saiyan God?! Stick around to find out in the next chapter! Peace out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HER GOD**

**********DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Black Lagoon, Dragon Ball Z, or Ghost Nappa. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.**

**A/N: Okay, so Broly has just transformed into The Legendary Super Saiyan God without help from outside parties because I just felt like it. Yayz.**

**_ANSWER TO THE REASON FOR REVY'S AND OTHERS' LIKE HER CHILDHOOD SITUATION:_ PEOPLE LIKE REVY GET RAPED, EVEN THOUGHT THEY CALL FOR GOD, BECAUSE HE'D BE TAKING AWAY THE RAPIST'S FREE WILL THAT HE GAVE US, AND THAT WOULD DESTROY OUR CHANCES TO MAKE OUR ON DECISIONS ON CHOOSING GOD ORV SATAN, THUS TAKING AWAY OUR HUMANITY. HOWEVER, HE WILL TRY TO INFLUENCE THE OTHER PERSON, BUT _THE CHOICE IS THEIRS. _** **Revy also CHOSE to give into evil influence of Satan and his demons. Even though it's not fair that things like this happen to people, it also isn't fair that some people aren't ever suposed to be in a relationship because they were born gay. They didn't ask to be born with that! Yet, some CHOOSE to never turn back on a daily basis, but others do and come back because they won't give up on what's right by God. Same thing with Revy's decision to give into the darkness in her heart. CHOICE. Also, IT'S NEVER TOO LATE FOR ANYONE TO CHANGE AND GO BACK TO GOOD, NO MATTER HOW FAR GONE SOMEONE SEEMS. In the end, it all comes down to a person's CHOICE. Now that I've given the answer to those who ask "Why God allows things like to happen to them BECAUSE OF OTHER HUMANS" (However, natural problems such as hurricanes or sickness or natural deaths or all the bad things that happen to people that has nothing to do with another human beings' doings can often have several different reasons, and you'll find the possible reasons...IF you look deeply enough for the answers), on with the chapter! ^_^**

**Her God**

Revy fainted. So many seemingly impossible things beyond her comprehension had just taken place before her very eyes that her brain couldn't handle it all at once. She did, however, notice one last, tiny detail just before unconsiousness took her less than a second later: She was on the edge of the building, and it didn't look like she was going to be passing out on the roof, either. That wasn't going to be a problem, though, because Broly caught her in his arms before her body could begin to fall. A moment later, she found herself in the arms of her man.

When Revy regained consciousness again, the first thing she noticed was her savior's spiky red hair. All she could do was fall to her knees and stare numbly as she began to realize that everything she just saw was real and not just a crazy dream. She felt a mixture of awe, bewilderment, stupification/dumbfoundedness, disbelief, shock, fascination, wonder, and a little bit of fear upon seeing this new transformation. **"Stay here, I'll be right back," **The Legendary Super Saiyan God said to his woman before floating down to the street, ready to wipe these particular police officers off the face of the earth.

If Broly's and Revy's pursuers weren't scared before, they certainty were now. Because of the worldwide earthquake moments ago, their patrol cars had either been flipped over on the street or thrown into nearby buildings a few feet away. Most of the police officers had already literally both shit AND pissed their pants when they thought the world was going to end a moment ago. Therefore, most of them fainted upon seeing the man who caused all of this floating toward them looking different than before. A couple of them, however, were still conscious and were shooting at him in hope of bringing down The Legendary Super Saiyan God. Their hopes were dashed as the bullets crumpled up and slid off of his body upon impact. The cops then tried to bull-rush the man when he landed, only to be brought to the ground from the amount of power that he was emitting-which was still less than a fraction-before they could even get close to him. Upon adding on another tiny amount of his energy, a crater formed underneath him as both conscious and unconscious officers alike were all crushed/turned into nothingness.

Revy was still in a complete daze when her Broly returned, who was still in his newest transformation. He had decided to stay in The Legendary Super Saiyan God form for a few days at least, as he had already taken quite a liking to it. Upon hearing her savior's voice call her name, Revy finally snapped out of her trance-like state. "H-h-huh?" She managed to stammer out at last. Broly found her reaction amusing and asked with a smirk, **"What's wrong? Practicing to win the award for the world's cutest look or something?"** THAT got a reaction out of her. "O-of c-c-course n-not!" She stuttered out with a blush before continuing, "I-it's just...w-what ARE you, exactly...? W-what was t-that change of yours called?! H-humans aren't supposed to be able to do stuff like that!" Broly looked at her strangely before he suddenly burst out into laughter. **"HAHAHAHAHA! And whoever said that I was human?" **Now it was Revy's turn to laugh. "Hahaha! And what else would you be, an alien from Mars or something? Or maybe you'll think you're a god?! Hah! Good one!" Broly just looked at her incredulously before answering, **"No, I'm a Saiyan from Planet Vegeta, and yes, I am a God." **For a second, his woman just looked at him like he was insane, but then her eyes fully widened in realization at the possibility. After bearing witness to what just happened moments ago, it only made it seem all the more plausible. HUMANS CAN'T do the things that her savior just did! But a God?! She'd have to hear about how he got this idea. "W-wait, so...you're really from another planet?! A-and what makes you so sure that you're a God?!" She asked. Sighing, he nodded his head as he began to explain the the history of the Saiyan Race. He told her about what they did for a living, how their planet was destroyed by the galactic tyrant known as Frieza, and about Saiyan transformations, along with how his own unique case. He then told her about the rumor of the Super Saiyan God, along with the rumored details that he'd heard from someone he'd killed on another planet. Finally, he explained the reason why he was finally able to ascend, as well as a certain Saiyan that that gave him a prep-talk. **"...Oh, and Kakarot says 'hi,'"** Broly said upon finishing his explanation. For the second time that day, Revy fainted.

She once again woke up in her savior's arms before her mind was suddenly hit full-force by the realization of everything he had just told her. She was standing in the presence of an actual God! "...Then I just have one question for you. WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU DURING MY FUCKING CHILDHOOD, YOU DAMN BASTARD?! WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU WHEN I WAS SCREAMING AND CRYING FOR GOD TO SAVE ME WHENEVER I WAS BEATEN AND RAPED MULTIPLE TIMES BY THE MOTHERFUCKING POLICE, HUH?! OR WHAT ABOUT WHENEVER MY OWN WORTHLESS FUCKING FATHER BEAT ME, YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHI-mmph!" Her rant was cut short by Broly as he grabbed and lifted her up by her face with a deep scowl. **"First, NEVER speak to me like that again! Second, I just became a God a few minutes ago, so I wouldn't have been able to go back in time until now! And Third...I'll be right back, so don't go anywhere."** He finished (the last sentence) softly before setting her back down on her feet and releasing his grip.

Revy was still pissed, but she couldn't help wondering what he meant by that last part. A second later, her eyes fully widened and she began to shake involuntarily as she fell to her knees when she figured it out. He was going to travel back in time and give her a better life! She couldn't hold back the tears that were suddenly beginning to form in her eyes upon realizing how far he was willing to go for her. Just as The Legendary Super Saiyan God was about to leave, he felt a hand grab his wrist, followed by words that stunned him upon leaving the mouth of his Revy. "No, don't go! If you changed my past, then I might not be the same you know when you return! My past is nothing more than a shitty memory now! I don't want to have my past changed if it means that I might lose you! I fucking love you, dammit!" She said, wrapping her arms around his waist in a warm hug while tears cascaded down her face. "Take me the fuck home so I can fuck you like an animal, will you...MY God?" Despite just having sex that morning, she was feeling extremely emotional from today's events. On top of that, her man had just become a God a few minutes ago, and had even offered her a better past. Add those three things together and you've got the horniest woman on the face of the planet. Blushing, Broly scooped her up in his arms bridal style and was almost ready to head back towards the Black Lagoon Company in Roanapur. However, he wanted to take a quick detour first...

**"Where did you live as a child, and where exactly can I find the bastards who hurt you?" **The Legendary Super Saiyan God suddenly asked Revy before taking to the skies. "Huh? Why?" She asked him before looking at him uncomfortably. She just got a deadpanned look from him in response to her question before she face-palming herself for not realizing the answer sooner. "You wanna go kill the bastards, don't you? You sure know how to turn me on don't you, MY God?" She asked him in a playful, yet truthful manner before suddenly putting her arms around her savior's neck and bringing him in for a kiss. "Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking' about." Revy said in a soft, seductive tone after the kiss before asking, "So how fast can you fly? Halfway around the world seems like it'd take a bit too much time, don't you think?" And then Ghost Nappa arrived for no reason whatsoever before answering, "I.T., bitch." Then he went back to Black Lagoon Company headquarters in Roanapur to look at...panties.

Sighing, Broly asked what the name of city that she used to live in and where to find them at. Upon hearing her mutter, "New York City, 27th Precinct", The Legendary Super Saiyan God utilized his own pefected version of Instant Transmission (or I.T. for short) as they ended up right in the middle of the police station. Upon the sight of a 12-foot tall Godlike being with white, glowing eyes and a screaming woman appear out of thin air every officer not already there rushed over with their guns pointed at the two. Revy immediately noticed that all of the cops from her childhood were in the room the sake of the convenience of the crazy dude typing this fanfiction (a.k.a.: myself). Anyways, " Revy, which of these guys are the trash that needs to die?" Broly asked, putting all the officers of the 27th Precinct Police Department on edge. Just then..."H-hey! It's that slutty kid that all of us used to have fun with! You know, the kid that the CIA is after that killed her own father! " One of the cops finally realized. Well THAT was fast. That cop just stated that every last one of these little fuckers was to blame, and now they were all readily agreeing with the first police officer! They more or less just handed Broly the answer on a silver platter. Hell they didn't even try to hide it! Still, they were all there, so at least he wouldn't have to worry about searching for anyone later. Another officer started, "Oh...we were-" before he could finish, however, he was cut short via bullet to the skull from another officer. "Hmph! We don't need any possible loose end, right guys?!" The officer who shot his comrade yelled out, receiving a loud or of approval from everyone else in the room before continuing, "Hey bitch, you didn't sell out to a giant, did you, cunt? You'll die if you tell, remember, you fucking worthless piece of shi-" Revy couldn't take this fucking pig's mouth anymore, even if it got her killed. She didn't have to, because Broly beat her to the punch and lopped off the cop's head with a neck chop before his victim's body shattered into nothingness due to the sentirpfornt of energy put into the attack.

Silence. For a moment, nobody there-except for a certain Saiyan-was able to speak or move upon bearing witness to a police officer shatter out of existence upon losing his head because of one measly neck-chop. Even Revy was stunned, although it was for an entirely different reason than everyone else('s). She figured that he was just going to blast a hole in the ceiling, fly out with her, and blow the place to Hell. He didn't need to bother wasting time in hand-to-hand combat like this, and she knew it. So why? She got her answer a few seconds later before anyone else was able to get their bearings. **"Let's both enjoy this together****," **The Legendary Super Saiyan God said to Revy, causing her to blink twice in surprise before grinning darkly. "Yes, let's," She replied in excitement-in more ways than one-as she pulled out her guns and started firing as the cops finally snapped out of their shock-induced trances.

Bullets crumpled up and slid harmlessly off of his towering form upon making contact with it. Both the stun and tranquilizer guns were useless because they shattered upon contact with him. Tasers, nightsticks, and multiple bodies had no effect on him either. Not even pepper spray did any good, despite the enhanced senses of a Saiyan. He was a God, after all, and this meant that he had a shitload of options to choose from to render it useless. He even started mentally counting how many different counters he'd used against the powerful spray until he got bored of it. Finally, some of the cops had tried using brass knuckles on the 12-foot tall behemoth, only for these weapons to break into small pieces and pierce the policemen's and policewomen's (now-broken) hands and fingers. "H-HE'S INDESTRUCTIBLE!" They all screamed in terror at the same time.

Revy, meanwhile, had a shitload of fun, as almost all the cops were focused on her Broly as she picked them off. She even disposed of the few that came after her without any trouble. "HAHA! You little fucks are making this way too easy! I can't believe that I used to be afraid of you clowns!" Revy commented before one of the police officers told her that he'd fucking kill her. Then a hand reached out and grabbed his skull.

The Legendary Super Saiyan God was not happy upon hearing one of these worthless pieces of trash threatening to kill HIS REVY. He had almost lost her once already, and he sure as Hell wasn't going to let that happen again. Reaching his arm through the useless dogpile of law enforcement officers, he grabbed the policeman who had made the threat by his face. Upon doing so, Broly slowly applied pressure, causing said policeman to scream out in pain before his cranium was crushed into pieces.

Now all of the cops in the building were scared shitless. Then one of the policemen remembered Revy and tried to make an attempt to use her as a bargaining chip to get their unstoppabe attacker to surrender. When he started to run towards her, though, The Legendary Super Saiyan God suddenly phased out and reappeard directly in front of the officer. Less than a second later, said police officer found an arm through his stomach and out of the other side of his back before also shattering from existence.

Meanwhile, Revy was still as horny as Hell and decided to use his latest action as an excuse to give him a reward. "Hey, you mind turning towards me for a second?!" She yelled to him loud enough to be heard over the gunfire. Upon doing so, Revy jumped into his arms before she grabbed onto his neck, pulled herself up to him at face-level, and locked lips with him while also shooting at the remaining police officers at the same time. After they'd finished making out, he switched his hold on her to bridal style before (finally) blowing a hole in through the ceiling of the 27th Precinct Police Station and flying out of it. 'HE CAN FLY?!' The remaining police officers there thought in shock.

Now that they were out of the building, he threw a small ki blast at the building after shouting to them, **"NOW YOU WILL ALL DIE!" **All of the remaining police officers screamed out in pain before they, along with the entire 27th Precinct Police Department, were all vaporized in the explosion, leaving only a massive crater behind.

Upon his woman's request, The Legendary Super Saiyan God Revy was now elated after finally getting some closure to her awful childhood involving these bastards. "AHAHA! THIS IS AMAZING, I'VE NEVER FELT SO ALIVE BEFORE!" She screamed elatedly at the top of her lungs. It was then that she realized something. None of this would've even been possible if it wasn't for HER Broly. Just then, a new feeling washed over her, one that she had never felt before. It was the one feeling that she had always longed for but could never find. It had always eluded her, and she had long since given up hope of ever finding it. All she could do was dream about what it would be like to experience this feeling, and it made her heart so bitter and icy that it became numb and she had thought that she stopped caring about it all together...until now. She didn't have any idea how, but she somehow knew that this was the feeling of her dreams. Suddenly, in that moment, the bitterness vanished, the ice melted, and the feeling finally reawakened in her heart after what seemed like an eternity to find not horrid pain, but indescribable paradise. It completly overwhelmed her, and she began violently tremble in her lover's arms as tears ran down her face in a joy beyond the likes of anything she would've thought possible, even in her wildest dreams.

She finally felt _TRULY AT PEACE. _**And it was all thanks to HER Legendary Super Saiyan God.**

Revy then looked up at her Broly with an expression that almost made him fall out of the sky. His woman, in all her badass glory, was beaming at him in tears with the most loving look that he'd ever seen from anyone in his entire life. As her savior started to turn his head away to hide a blush that found its way onto his face, she put her hand on his cheek and began gently caressing it. "I must be dreaming. Things like this don't just happen in real life, especially not to me, of all people. It's too good to be true, like a fairy tail. Waking up from this is gonna be a bitch." Revy had just accidentally said one of her thoughts out loud because she was in too much of a blissful daze to even notice her slip-up. That's when she felt a pinch on her cheek. "OW! What the fuck's your damn problem?!" She yelled. He gave her a deadpanned look for the second time today, so it was probably something extremely obvious if the first time was anything to go by. Her expression quickly went from anger to total confusion before hearing her Broly sigh in exasperation before saying, "You're not dreaming. You would've woken up by now if someone had actually pinched you in your sleep. Dreams aren't supposed to be able to hurt you physically." Revy looks at him blankly for about 6 seconds before her face turned so red that it almost looked like it was glowing comedically before screaming and cursing in anger from the embarrassment.

After a few minutes of ranting like crazy, she calmed down again. THIS kind of calm, however, was unnerving to her, mainly because Broly just sat there listening with a never-changing expression. She eventually asked if he were even listening to her, but she was stunned to hear him retell all of it-word for word- from the very beginning all the way up to where she left off. Not only that, but he had even spoken every word in the same exact tone that she did! The strangest part, however, was that his facial expression never changed when the emotion in his voice did. It made her uneasy for some reason that she couldn't figure out, which is how and why the aforementioned calmness was so uncomfortable. A second later, however she face-palmed yet again upon missing such an obvious reason for the third time today. HE WAS A FREAKING GOD. It would obviously reason that he could do the unnatural with ease. Then something suddenly clicked inside her head. '_A God. I still can't believe that I actually met a God...who really cares about me.' _ She then asked in thought, as if she was talking to Broly._ 'Can you read my mind? You could_ _do whatever you want, and yet you always choose to use your powers for my sake. You __tried to protect me from a bunch of cops that shot at me earlier today and killed them all. When you learned of my childhood, you were willing to travel __back into the past and alter it so that I could have a happy life, even if you would've had__ to suffer for it. You actually travelled halfway around the world and ruthlessly slaughtered every fucking cop in an entire police station who had ever hurt me, just to free me of my past. You do so much for me, and you never even want anything in return. You__ 're the only intelligent lifeform __in this shitty world who I feel like I can __actually trust with anything; you put__ the saying 'tall,__ dark, and handsome' to shame; you're__ the first guy I've ever met who I could almost swear is neutral to sex, even though you probably got the__ biggest fucking cock of anyone to ever exist in the history of this world; you know how to both figuratively and literally __have a blast, and even though you have no need to, you still offer me to come with you so that I can have fun too. I find everything about you perfect in every possible way...and you're mine. You're MY God. I'm actually DATING a God! It seems impossible...and yet here **I, of all people, **am in the arms of a God. It leaves me breathless. I don't know what it is, but there's just something about you that makes you irresistible to me, like I can't live without you. That's what scares me my greatest fear. The truth is that I'm very vulnerable after suffering as much as I did as a child. For the first time in my life, I feel truly happy. If__ you left me...I don't know that I could go on living anymore, because the pain would shatter me. _ please...don't ever leave me...Will you stay with me forever? Read my mind.' She finshed thinking, only wishing that she could ever say that. She couldn't, though. One wrong answer could destroy her, and she was too afraid to risk it. She couldn't accept this!

ANGER.

Why couldn't she face her fears, dammit? It frustrated her to no end, and she had to let it out! "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" She screamed while shooting her guns. She wanted to kill her own weakness. And no matter how much she tried, no matter how much she shot her weapons in anger and frustration, she still couldn't gather the courage that she so desperately needed right now.

REALIZATION.

She finally understood that no matter how hard she wished, how hard she prayed, she would never be able to overcome Her fear. The one God she could truly ask for courage was the same one who she was trying to get it for. That would just make it twice as hard

WORTHLESSNESS.

She thought herself a coward for always being too scared to do 'come through when it counts'. What good was she, then? She only put on a tough front and had become a monster over time. She had let her suffering overcome her as a child once she finally killed her dad. After that, she had left The States and moved to Roanapur to live among the lowlives now! She even felt more pathetic than those damned cops that she hated that did her wrong!

EMPTINESS.

She only did everything she did for nothing more than to survive in Roanapur. She just did what she had to so that she could eat and keep a steady income. She had to kill her emotions for some jobs in order to live with herself. She had become obsessed with money and control, but for what? Money couldn't happiness or fill a hole in a person's heart. It would never be enough because it was a crutch, not an answer. In other words, she was living without a purpose. Now she had a chance, but even after all she'd gone through, she was still so weak. She was just meant to suffer and never have any joy or fulfillment. Nothing more than a hollow shell.

LIFELESSNESS.

She'd lost her will to live now. She had just now given up. If she was too weak to push past her fears, then she didn't deserve to live. She just didn't care anymore. Might as well just end it all and be done with it. At least then, the suffering might end. On the other hand, she COULD end up in Hell and experience every second in pain that with in infinite amounts for every second for all eternity. However, she was willing to take that risk now. Her will had finally been broken. Her pupils suddenly turned grey and lifeless as she lifted both her guns to her temples. She was just about to pull the triggers. Then...**"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"**

A VOICE.

She had just gone from being carried bridal style to dangling in the air by both her arms, thanks to her savior, as she was now unable to points the guns at her head. **"You...STOP GETTING AHEAD OF YOURSELF! I HAVEN'T EVEN GIVEN YOU A DAMN ANSWER YET! How could the woman that I'm going to be spending the rest of my life with think that I would hurt her like that?! And yes, I CAN read your mind.****" **Broly said to her with a half-smirk before pulling her back up and held her bridal-style once again.

SHOCK.

HE HAD JUST READ HER MIND! He COULD hear her thoughts! He had just heard EVERYTHING! She went pale upon realizing this. How could she NOT have figured that out already?! HE WAS A FRIGGIN' GOD, FOR FUCKS SAKE! OF COURSE HE'D BE ABLE TO READ HER MIND! Four. She had missed completely obvious things that should've been no-brainers to figure out four different times in one day. How could she have been so thoughtless? How was she supposed to have any privacy now?! Was there anything she could do to save face at this point in front of her life partner like that?! And...wait, WHAT?!

DENIAL.

She must be going crazy! There was no way in Hell that he said yes! Nobody just causually says, 'Sure, I'll marry you!' if someone you haven't even known for more 2 days is crazy enough to ask that quickly in the first place, unheard of, even! Hell the only reason he knew was because of his mind-reading abilities! It was impossible, it was uthinkable! "She should try telling all of THAT to Goku and Chi-Chi." Ghost Nappa chimed in as he suddenly proofed behind a rock to "watch the show" without being detected. Anyways, she must've just misheard him. "Huh?". Was Revy's "intelligent" reply. **"I said. YES. I'll stay with you forever,**** and I won't EVER leave or abandon you, no matter what." **The Legendary Super Saiyan God repeated with a smile.

DISBELIEF.

Her dead eyes widened completely, and her jaw went slack at what he had just said (again). She really hadn't misheard him! This couldn't be right. Her entire life was basically a living Hell until just two days ago, and since then, everything just kept getting better until it was now like a living Heaven! It's like she was in fairy tale, and it sure as fuck wouldn't happen to HER, of all people! It wasn't, couldn't be real...and yet it was. It was really happening...

OVERWHELMING HAPPINESS.

It was too much. She couldn't hold back her emotions any longer. As they finally overtook the violently trembling Revy, her floodgaltes shot open like a rocket. For the first time ever, everything she had ever felt in her entire life came out as she screamed at the top of her lungs and broke down as tears began rushing out of her eyes. Pain, sadness, sorrow, regrets, loneliness, brokenness, anger, rage, disgust, fear, bitterness, hatred, and other emotions continued to pour out as she sobbed into her Broly's chest. At long last, the day that she could let it all out had finally come. She wouldn't have to worry about living a Hellish life ever again. It was finished. Everything was going to be alright now.

TRANCE.

As Broly continued to fly towards the Black Lagoon Company headquarters in Roanapur at a leisurely pace, a teary-eyed Revy looked up into his completely white eyes and fell into a blissful daze as she let herself get lost in them. Time seemed to freeze for her as she smiled at him dreamily. "I never want this moment to end," she said out loud with half-lidded, glazed-over eyes. **"Oh really now? I seem to recall you talking about how you COULDN'T WAIT to get into my pants tonight. I'm just...Saiyan". **The Legendary Super Saiyan God chuckled out. She thought his little "Saiyan" joke was outright hilarious, and she suddenly burst nto laughter. "Ahhhh. That's a new one, and it's not half bad, either," She remarked with a smirk. Suddenly, they heard another voice laughing, "Haha! That's a good one, Broly!"

...GHOST NAPPA.

***Song: GHOST NAPPA!***

"Hey Broly? Revy? Where do you guys keep the popcorn? If tonight's show is anything like the first one- *PHONE RINGS* " Oh, lemme get this real quick. Hello? ... Hey Tony, 'sup? ... Alright, thanks for the help bro! See ya! *HANGS UP* -Well, sorry to cut it short but I gotta go. My ghost buddy, Tony, is letting me borrow his video recorder for tonight's show. Just make it at least as good as the first time you fucked each other, 'Kay? Bye!" Ghost Nappa finished up and proofed away.

. . . . . .

"NOOOOOOOO! / **NAAAAPPAAAAROOOOOT!"**


	5. Chapter 5

**HER GOD**

******DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Black Lagoon, Dragon Ball Z, or Ghost Nappa. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.**

**A/N: I am going to include a lemon about the last chapter into this one. I'll also be working on the original storyline of Black**** Lagoon by either this chapter or next one. Hope you all enjoy!**

**The Insufferable Ghost Nappa**

Next morning, Broly and Revy awoke in each other's arms at a now-partially destroyed hotel just a few blocks away from their destination at Black Lagoon Company. They weren't going to let Ghost Nappa put their love-making session on the internet for the entire world to see back at Revy's place, and they sure as Hell weren't going to wait until another time. The Legendary Super Saiyan God half-smirked upon seeing his woman staring at him with half-lidded, glazed over eyes and the biggest, dreamiest, and most trance-like smile that he'd ever seen before. He picked up his Revy bridal-style before heading out of the building and flying back to their destination.

Once they arrived, a smirking Broly entered the building whilst carrying Revy, who continued looking at him dreamily, in his arms. "Well, well, well! You two seem to be in a really good mood today, hehehe. Must be because of the red hair dye, huh? You even died your eyebrows the same color." Benny chuckled out perversely upon noticing the two enter. Dutch, however, eyed them suspiciously before speaking up next, "I have to admit that I AM curious about this myself, because the Revy that Benny and I know wouldn't be caught dead with that look on her face. So start talking." Broly smirked ominously as he lifted his arm over his head and tossed Revy about two feet into the air before fasing out. Less than half a second later, he'd already reappeared in front of Dutch, grabbed him by the face, fased back to his previous location, and caught Revy in his free arm. Both Dutch and Benny then both said in unison, "Yep, definitely them," followed by Broly slamming Dutch into unconsciousness. Let it be known that The Legendary Super Saiyan God didn't take too kindly to being ordered around by anyone.

Upon "coming to" 5 minutes later, Dutch decided to try a more civil approach, choosing his word very carefully this time. "Would you please tell me what happened yesterday that caused this impossible change in Revy's personality? And why are your eybrows and hair red now?" Dutch asked curiously. While he did wonder if Broly had dyed it as a Request from Revy, it still wouldn't explain the sudden and sheer infatuation that she now seemed to have for her savior. Then, as if that was his cue to send everything to Hell...

"HI GUYS! " Ghost Nappa suddenly appeared in front of everyone once again. "Hi! Welcome to Ghost Nappa's story time! YAY!" The Saiyan ghost said, causing groans from three men in the room. Revy, on the other hand, was still lost in her little daydream and either didn't seem to notice or care about the specter's presence. My friend Broly here killed a bunch of cops, turned into a God, said some words that made Revy cry, got her horny, went and killed another bunch of cops halfway around the world for violating his woman back when she was a child, made her cry again, and made her completely fall in love with him on a romantic flight home." Ghost Nappa concluded, causing Dutch and Benny to face-palm, while Broly's left eye started twitching in aggravation. Revy's eyes were hidden behind her bangs with a scowl present upon being snapped from her trance by the Saiyan ghost's mentioning of her childhood past. "However...HERE'S the best part!" Ghost Nappa suddenly said, pulling out...A VIDEO RECORDER! 'No...He didn't...!' were the shocked, horrified thoughts of both The Legendary Super Saiyan God and his Revy. "Showtime!"

(FLASHBACK) LEMON START

**_[FLASHBACK]_**

_Upon getting to their hotel room, both The Super Saiyan God and his 'Goddess' immediately stripped themselves naked-minus Revy's two pistols plus a 'surprise'-and fell to the bed in each others' arms. "Before we get started, I got something special for you. Remember how we first met? Revy asked, pulling a pair of handcuffs and legirons from behind her back and causing Broly to blush madly. "Well, what the fuck are you waiting for? Cuff me to the damn bed." Revy said in a slightly annoyed tone. She wanted him now Dammit! Grumbling in reply, he did as she asked and got on top of her. "Now show me...show me how it feels to have sex with a God." Revy whispered into her savior's ear, to which he nodded before slowly sliding his massive, horny dick into her wet, tight pussy. Using his newfound abilities as a God, the amount of pleasure that Broly caused Revy to feel was indescribable! A touch to her face from her savior's finger alone was enough to make her orgasm-VIOLENTLY-and scream at at the top of her lungs in sheer ecstasy, so when The Legendary Super Saiyan God slowly slid his massive, erect cock into her tight, wet pussy, she began to cum immediately. Then Revy's savior began slowly moving his manhood in and out of her womanhood as her body continued to convulse violently while her inner walls caved in with each push and pull of his dick. It wasn't even 30 seconds later when she passed out from the sheer intensity of pleasure that she had just received. Using his Godly powers once again, he sped the process and immediately climaxed upon his next thrust while releasing a ridiculous amount of jizz inside of his Revy's womanhood. Because he was in his Legendary Super Saiyan God form, Broly's warm, sticky fluids' properties basically sexually intoxicated Revy and caused her trance-like state that she had been in throughout the entire night and next day. Anyways, once Revy's man/God freed her from the restraints, she immediately latched onto him with both her arms and legs, despite being unconsious (Magic Jizz, 'nuff said). That night, Revy dreamed of her euphoric experience with her Legendary Super Saiyan God Broly, not knowing that she'd been drooling and cumming all over him the entire night._

_**[FLASHBACK END]**_

(FLASHBACK) LEMON END

_**IF ANYONE FEELS LIKE IT AGAIN, PLAY THE SONG: "Ghost Nappa!" on YouTube.**_

"And THAT is what happened last night! It was...Godly. Oh, and I already uploaded this entire video to EVERY porn site on the internet. Not only that, but you two are also featured on EVERY porn site on the internet. Ahh, internet porn. Classic." Yes, Ghost Nappa had ACTUALLY followed them once he got the video recorder from his fellow ghost buddy, Tony, as it took him less than 5 seconds to instantly poof over, get the video recorder, and poof back. Since Broly and Revy were heading back at a leisurely pace, it wasn't too hard to still follow them and-"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!/**NAAAAAAAAPPAAAAAAAAROOOOOOOT!"**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long on writing so little, but I've typed this chapter with my nose because I have tendonitis in BOTH of ****my wrists! It wasn't easy to peck at my tablet with my nose for such**** an extended period of time, especially since I've never tried it before, l**olz. 'Till next chapter, peace out.


	6. Chapter 6

**HER GOD**

******DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Black Lagoon, Dragon Ball Z, or Ghost Nappa. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.**

**A/N: Hello all! This chapter is the start of the original Black Lagoon series. ****Hope you all enjoy!**

**Meet Rock, The Newest Member Of Black Lagoon**

Rokuro Okajima had somehow graduated from a university and landed a job as a businessman in the City of Winter. His superiors would always kick him around, and he longed to do something more with his life. Little did he know that his wish was about to come true in a very unexpected way.

A punch from a black man's fist to Rokuro's face and sent him flying to the edge of the ship that was currently under seige by modern-day pirates Dutch, Benny, and Revy. The Legendary Super Saiyan God Broly was flying high enough so that nobody could spot him without some really expensive binoculars. "Okay Mr. Japanese, I'll ask you again. The package you got from Asashi Industries headquarters in Tokyo. The one you're in charge of until you hand it over to the chief in Borneo. This is it, right?" Asked Dutch, they guy who was responsible for the hit to the Japanese businessman's nose. The package was a small round data disc inside of a plastic case. Responding in the affirmative while being held at gunpoint, Rokuro was about to ask more about it when Dutch cut him off, stating that was all they needed to ask him.

Just then, Benny contacted Dutch over the speaker phone to let him know that he and Revy needed to hurry because of someone-most likely a patrol boat from the Phillipino Navy-was headed their way. Dutch confirmed that it was all taken care of and ordered Benny to start the boat. "We're saved!" Rokuro sighed in relief, only to get yanked up by his collar, courtesy of Revy. "Why are you so relaxed? You're coming with us, dumbass!" She stated firmly, leaving no room for argument. Rokuro looked at her incredulously, but once he boarded the group of outlaws' boat as a hostage for 'insurance', he realized that she wasn't joking around and yelled out, "SERIOUSLY?!" to no one in particular.

While Rokuro just sat on the deck of the boat in depression, Dutch contacted a person who goes by the codename of Balalaika to inform her that the job went off with out a hitch. Balalaika has very light blonde hair and blue eyes, as well as a scar adorning most of the right side of her body. She works as the head of the Russian Mafia and also owns Hotel Moscow. This woman was also used to be a captain in the Soviet Army's Paratrooper Division, as well as a veteran of the Soviet War in Afghanistan. She congratulated the very muscular and handsome black man as and confirmed the drop-off point.

Later that night, the hostage Rokuru (now goes by "Rock") took the offer to go get a drink at a bar upon reaching port in the city of Roanapur, home to the worst kinds of criminals. As Rock took this time to try and get to know Benny a little beter, Revy interrupted them and told Rock to relax and have a drink. "What is this stuff?" questioned the Japanese businessman as he stared at the liquor. Revy decided to taunt Rock a bit,"All beer taste like piss, and it isn't srong enough to get a buzz from. Real men drink rum. Of course if you don't have the balls to have a drinking contest with a woman, then I wont force you to. But I'll make you wear a skirt and a pretty ribbon and take you to a dance party." THAT remark got a reaction from Rock. He chugged down his entire first glass in one go and gave Revy a cheeky grin. Thank goodness for forced Japanese business drinking parties. Both Revy and Rock then got up into each other's faces and demanded silmultaneously, "Hey barkeeper, give us all the Bacardy that you've got!"

Meanwhile, Broly, still in his Legendary Super Saiyan God transformation as always, was standing on top of the building right in front of the bar where Revy and the others were at when he sensed several people bloodthirsty people heading towards the bar. Upon noticing this he heard Dutch talking to Balalaika about having a hit put out on The Lagoon Company. **"Looks like I'm going to have some fun now! ****HAHAHAHAHAA!"**

Suddenly, Revy's drinking contest with Rock was interrupted by the sound of grenades falling onto the floor. Just before they went off, Revy saw Broly suddenly appear out of thin air directly between her and the explosives at the last possible second. "BROOOOLYYYY!" Revy screamed out in horror as the grenades went off right in front of her beloved savior and filled the entire bar with smoke. The lights were also blown out. Almost immediately after, the sound of gunshots from AK-47's filled the air. "Hahahaha! Give anyone who tries to run extra assholes! Make sure there are only corpses left here when all of you are done!" The man leading the attack laughed out viciously. Everyone with The Lagoon Company-save Revy and her man/God-were already behind the counter. As the smoke bagan to clear, one of the attackers told the his comrades that he thought he heard noises. As they were about to raid the place, a massive arm smashed through the wall right next to the doorway and grabbed one of them by the head before squeezing and crushing it. **"HAHAHAHAHAAHAA! I'm going to enjoy this," **Came the voice of none other than Broly!

Revy looked absolutely dumbstruck upon seeing her man come out of all that heat without even so much as a scratch on him. Her plum-colored hair now had loose ends sticking out in all directions as she started laughing nervously with an 'I must be going crazy! Yeah, that's it! This is all in my head. Heeheeheehee...!' look on her face. "Uh, guys? Broly's here," Dutch pointed out, causing Benny's face to pale in fear. The Japanese hostage/businessman look at them looked up at them in confusion, but before he could ask anything, Dutch cut him off, "Revy's boyfriend. Broly is the one guy who you DON'T wanna piss off, regardless of who you are or how many of you there are. He could destroy the planet, the universe, and even existence itself. Plus it seems like he's invincible too. Just raise your head and see for yourself." Thinking that the two workers/pirates at The Lagoon Shipping Company were just overreacting, both Rock and the bartender decided to take a quick peek at the action and nearly shat themselves at what they saw. Every last man was hitting The Legendary Super Saiyan God with every bit of fire power that they had at their disposal, only for all the bullets to become flat as a panckake upon making contact with his body before they slid off and fell harmlessly to the ground. Explosives weren't doing jack shit to him either! And wait, what is that red ball that he had just formed in his hand, and why did he throw it at-?! Both Rock and the bartender were suddenly snapped from their musings about Broly when the energy ball he created and threw made contact with an attacker's stomach, carried the guy up into space, and exploded with enough powers to easily obliterate Planet Earth. Though far from the world's orbit it was, the explosion could still easily be seen and felt from all over the entire world. The entire planet felt like it was going to shake apart and once again caused a worldwide panic. Upon witnessing THAT little display, both Rock and the bartender fainted while their attackers either immediately shot themselves in the head or curled up into the feedle position and before having their skulls smashed in by Broly's boot.

Only the boss of the assassination platoon survived/escaped. He was a veteran at this gig, and he could tell that something wasn't right when a large portion of the bullets hit something solid in the same location several times before the rounds immediatetly fell to the floor right next to each other. 'It almost seems as if the ammunition we fired was stopped dead in it's tracks in a certain location! Do they have a tank in there or something? And what's a Broly? I know that I heard a woman screaming-' The leader of the assassination team's musings were cut short upon the sound and sight of a massive, extremely muscular arm smash through part of the bar wall...from the inside. When the hand attached to it grabbed one of his subordinates by the skull and crushed it with ease, his cautiousness increased tenfold, and he decided to continue observing this new development before making a move. The head of the assassination squad involuntarily pissed himself when he saw a towering, insanely muscular 12 ft. tall man/God with spiky, red hair sticking straight up in all directions, along with red eyebrows and eyes that were all white (no irises or pupils) that held an otherworldly glow to them. He wore no shirt, revealing his entire upper body in all it's glory. He wore white, baggy pants and a red sash around his waist. What horrified the squd captain the most was that this giant man/God wasn't taking any damage upon being hit with the gunfire at all! Instead, the bullets were taking all the punishment upon making contact with his body! At that point, he decided that it was time to, as they say, 'get the Hell out of Dodge', and he snuck away as he started to quiver in sheer terror.

Anyways, when both Rock and the bartender of the pub in Roanapur regained consciousness 5 minutes later, they opened their eyes to the sight of Dutch and Benny standing over them. Turning their heads to the right, two also got to see the passionate kissing going on between Revy and Broly-! Oh shit, Broly! Just as Rock and the bartender were about to scream like terrified little schoolgirls, their fear suddenly turned into looks of, 'What. The. Fuck?!' upon the sudden glorious appearance of the one and only...GHOST NAPPA! :D

Groans of agony resounded throughout the bar from the staff of The Lagoon Company upon his entrance. "Hi new guys! I'm Ghost Nappa, and this is Broly! And that's Broly's girlfriend, Revy! She was a prison...bitch!" Rock and the bartender looked at Revy with a look of pity before ducking for cover as the sounds of bullets and energy blasts being fired off in raped succession filled the air. This was followed by the all too familiar screams from both Revy and Broly the end of almost every chapter in this story so far: "FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!/**NAAAAAPPAAAAAAROOOOOT!"**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A/N: Hey guys, I was finally able to use my hand again, so I thought that I'd post 2 chapters today as a special! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**HER GOD**

******DISCLAIMER:**** I don't owqn Black Lagoon, Dragon Ball Z, or Ghost Nappa. Thyey're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.**

**Don't Fight A Losing Battle. You'll Still Lose, No Matter What You Do.**

The next day, the Lagoon Company Pirates, along with The Legendary Super Saiyan God Broly who had decijded to get some sleep, were heading towards the drop-off point to meet up with Balalaika in their boat. Suddenly, Benny spotted something on the radar that was headed towards them at speeds far beyond any boat or ship. Looking through the binoculars, Revy spotted an armed helicopter heading straight for them. "Oh shit! It's a fucking war chopper! We have to get inside, right now!" She shouted out to Rock and started running. She stopped, however, when she noticd that the Japanese man was too afraid to move. The helicopter started shooting before Revy could turn back around, so she cursed once before running up to Rock and tackling him as they barely avoided the bullets. "How could they do this to me?! I can't believe that my own company would just abandon me like this! All this time I've been kicked ordered around and treated like crap, only to be left for dead in the end! Well no more! I'm through taking orders from you bastards forever, YOU HEAR ME?" Rock shouted at the top of his lungs towards the pilots of the helicopter before throwing a gun out to sea. Revy then clobbered the Japanese businessman over the head and started to yell at him. "Rock, you idiot! Do you know how much one of those-?!" She was cut off from he rant by the shout of a familiar-and angry-voice, "**RAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

Broly was pissed. He was having a nice nap that involved him blowing stuff up before the sound of gunfire hitting the deck woke him from his slumber. He yelled in rage and came rushing out onto the deck, ready to destroy the fools who would dare cross him. Looking up, The Legendary Super Saiyan God saw a large helicopter armed with weapons. Not in a mood for messing around with his victims at the moment, Broly immediately flew straight towards the flying metal machine as the men started freaking out upon seeing a giant man/God flying at them with his arm cocked back for a punch. "WHAT?! HE CAN FLY TOO?!" The captain of the assassination platoon from last night's attack on The Lagoon Company yelled out as his eyes comically bulged out of his head. THOSE, of all things, were his last words before The Legendary Super Saiyan God's fist tore straight through their chopper, killing him and everyone else inside of the vehicle in the resulting explosion. He then spit in distaste at wreckage before floating back down and landing on the boat.

Breaking out into a cold sweat as his eyes comically shrunk in on him in until they looked like two small dots, the dumbstruck Japanese businessman and now-ex-hostage watched Broly walk back down the stairs before poking Revy on the shoulder asking, "Remind me to never get on his bad side, will you?" Not faring any better, Revy nodded dumbly to Rock while sporting the exact same comical look on her face as his.

Upon finally arriving at the drop-off point, Dutch, Benny, Rock, Revy, and Broly-still in his Legendary Super Saiyan God transformation ever since he obtained it-all got off the ship to be greeted by Balalaika and her guards, along with Rock's boss and his secretary. Upon getting the disk back, Rock's superior told him to come back. Rock, however, had other plans, and he said to his boss, "I'm already dead, if I recall your words correctly. I quit." On that day, Rock officially became part of The Black Lagoon Pirates.

How had it come to this? Less than 5 minutes ago, everything was looking up for the Japanese ex-businessman. He had finally quit his job and was ready to start a new life, and yet all it took to turn this seemingly perfect day straight to Hell was ONE...LITTLE...SAIYAN...GHOST. Just as Rock's now-former boss was pulling away in their car, Ghost Nappa suddenly poofed right in front of the driver's face and said, "You two just got served." The driver screamed like a little school girl and passed out while he was steering. As a result, the car turned went off of the road and into the water where both of them drowned to death.

Flipping Rock on his back and pointing a handgun at his forehead, Balalaika asked sternly, "Care to explain to us why you pulled that little stunt just now? Just know that your answer will determine whether or not you leave here today with your life." The ex-businessman from Japan was in a mixture of shock, anger, fear, and confusion upon hearing her accuse him for something that he had absolutely nothing to do with. Before he could say anything, however, Revy answered for him in an attempt to rescue him. "Rock's too soft to try something like that." Upon receiving an 'I'm listening' look from Balalaika, the female pirate continued, "I know that Rock was the only one to go up to the car, but one of us doesn't have to make contact with something to destroy it, and I don't think he'd care, either. Besides, nobody could stop him even if they wanted to, so it'd be best to just let this go." Mistaking the poor choice of words for a threat, Balalaika let go of Rock, flipped Revy onto the ground, and put a gun to her head. As soon as Balalaika did this, however, a large hand grabbed ahold of her face and lifted her off of the ground. **"What are you doing to my woman?"** The Legendary Super Saiyan God asked in a dark tone before slamming the owner of Hotel Moscow into the pavement. She screamed at the top of her lungs from the pain she felt from the impact as he released her.

To say that Balalaika was quite pissed at this man/God would be the understaterment of the year. She quickly got up and moved out of the way before saying, "That's the last mistake that you will ever make. Men, open fire!" Doing as told, her guards shot Broly with deadly accuracy until she gave the signal to stop. However, their eyes suddenly widened in horror upon seeing the bullet to slide off of his body and fall harmlessly to the ground. Smirking at their reactions, the towering man/God appeared in front of one of Balalaika's guaSmirk in gn instant and sent his fist through the front of his victim's midsection, going all the way through and out other side. Less than a second later, Broly had killed every last one of Balalaika's bodyguards and appeared in front of the now-quivering woman and said, **"No, but that was YOUR last mistake, wench. NOW DIE!" **A small ball of red ki suddenly appeared in The Legendary Super Saiyan God's hand, ready to destroy his opponent. Before he could throw it, however, he stopped upon hearing his woman scold him. "Don't kill her, you dumbass!" Revy suddenly yelled at Broly, causing an angry tick mark to suddenly appear on his forehead upon being cursed at. Grumbling, he dropped balalaika and came back to Revy's side with with a scowl on his face. Just then, Ghost Nappa suddenly poofed into existence and said, "Hi guys! Guess what? I accidentally scared the crap out of two people in in a car just a few minutes ago. Yep, he drove them both right into the water and drownded themselves! It was so hilarious that I probably-" Ghost Nappa was suddenly cut off by the sounds Balalaika screaming in terror before passing out upon seeing floating ghost as everyone else screamed, "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!/**"NAAAAPPAAAAROOOOT!"**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Well, that's it for this chapter! I'm sorry for making this chapter so short, but to be fair, I had Broly take care of the helicopter scene from ****Black Lagoon's 2nd episode almost immediately. Therefore, I didn't have too much to work with this chapter, so I had to come up with some of my own ideas on the spot. Anyways, the next chapter will follow the original plotline from the anime in more detail, so look forward to a longer chapter! Peace out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**HER GOD**

******DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Black Lagoon, Dragon Ball Z, or Ghost Nappa. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.**

******End Thy Enemy**

At the entrance to the gulf stands Buddha Statue. Once meant to brighten the world with the light of virtue, it now sits there decaying. Beyond it's fated glory lies Roanapur, The City Of Immorality. A noose hangs from the top of the bridge at the overland entrance to the city meant for some unknown person. What awaits past the scenery is The City Of Pleasure, Roanapur. Recently, Rock was a businessman in Japan, but now he's a member of a pirate crew. Also new to the crew is the one and only Legendary Super Saiyan God and the love of Revy's life, Broly. There was also Ghost Nappa, but he wasn't really a crew member, but rather a maddening tagalong who who was impossible to get rid of.

Rock had just returned to the Black Lagoon Shipping Warehouse after getting a shave and buying a bag of fruit. Upon going inside, he saw Dutch heading towards the exit. "Hey Dutch. Where you heading out to?" Rock asked curiously as Dutch took one of the fruits for himself. "To take care of some business," Was the reply that ex-businessman from Japan received. Shrugging, he headed upstairs and entered one of the rooms to find Revy and Broly in the middle of heated, passionate make-out session with each other on the couch. "What do you want?!" Revy asked Rock in a harsh tone upon finally noticing his stunned presence. Panicking, the ex-businessman from Japan started apologizing profusely until Revy stopped him with an impatient look on her face. "Do either one of you know where Dutch was headed just now?" Rock asked immediately upon noticing her expression. Revy shook her head negatively aand sighed, "The nosy type, huh? Just be careful then. People in this city don't take kindly to those who pry. As for Dutch, I don't bother to ask about stuff like that. Whatever he does on his own time is his business. Now hand me a fruit, would ya?" Doing as asked, Rock handed Revy one of the fruits he'd just bought, only for her to spit out the first bite she took in disgust. "Ew! What the Hell this? It tastes like it came out of your ass. Whoever sold you those ripped you off. You gotta realize that this is the city where international criminals from all over come to lock horns. They're all trying to scam one another from top to bottom. You won't stand a chance of surviving here if you always believe what you see. Then again, you're lucky if that's the only problem got. The only one who has nothing to worry about is Broly," Revy explained to Rock before giving a loving, yet lustful smile to her man/God, who returned it with a half-smirk. Rock nodded in approval her speech which had finally made him realize that he needed to take things more seriously here in Roanapur.

_With Dutch_

Meanwhile, Dutch walked to a public telephone next to the road to make a business call. He decided to finish their conversation later, however, when a man by the name of Mr. Chang came along to talk with him. Almost immediately, Mr Chang started harping on how much he hated the Russians before Dutch told him off and walked away. A few minutes later into his walk, a car suddenly pulled up in front of him to reveal his co-worker Benny as the driver and a package in the back. It was time for the Black Lagoon Pirates' next job.

_Back At The Black Lagoon Shipping Company Warehouse_

_"W_ake up, sailor! We got a job to do!" Revy shouted at Rock and kicked him in his sleep. As he got up, Revy walked back outside to the car where Dutch, Benny, and Broly were at. Upon returning, Dutch asked Revy if their new crewmate from Japan was on his way yet. She nodded in the affirmative but complained about how long he was taking to get ready. Finally ready, Rock rushed to where the others were waiting. After everyone recieved the details, Rock, Benny, Dutch, and Revy headed to their boat by car while Broly flew behind them from high above in the sky. Too bad they didn't know it was a trap, though the downside had more to do withhaving their valuable time wasted than it did with danger.

_Out At Sea_

Broly, Revy, Dutch, Benny, and Rock were now exiting the gulf on their pirate boat. Benny was on the computer while rock was trying to tie a knot with a thick rope, though he kept failing miserably. Revy, who was resting on the lap of The Legendary Super Saiyan God on the deck of the boat, finally got tired of Rock's continuous clumsiness and ended up tying it for him. After berating him for his clumsiness, Rock told her about his previous job as a businessman in Japan before asking about her past. Revy's eyes suddenly went cold end emotionless as she told him a little about her own past as well. Suddenly, Broly stood up and looked out behind him upon hearing Benny suddenly notify dutch that several boats were approaching them. A total of 6 pirate boats-3 on either side-were coming up preparing to attack the Black Lagoon pirate crew. As the crew on one of the six enemy pirate boats started to turn the vessel's guns towards their target, they saw what looked like a giant, muscular man with completely white eyes, red eybrows, and red, spiky hair FLYING straight towards them! They finally turned their guns at him just in time, only for all the bullets to scrunch up upon impact with his body before sliding off and landing harmlessly in the ocean right next to the boat. "HOLY SHIT! T-That didn't even scratch him!" Screamed out one of the enemy pirates in horror before getting hit in the stomach by The Legendary Super Saiyan God and shattering into nothingness from the energy behind the punch. Now everyone on board was screaming in sheer terror at what the had just witnessed in less than a minute. Scared shitless, the captain of the boat turned around and tried to make a run for it. They only got 50 feet before a tiny red ball of ki made contact with the boat and detonated, blowing them and their vessel into oblivion. The explosion from the energy blast expanded outwards until it stopped a few feet behind the other 5 enemy vessels, whitch just so happened to be right next to his own crew's.

"HOLY SHIT! What happened?!" Benny shrieked out in terror. Revy, already knowing the answer of course, smirked as she gleefully answered through her headpiece, "Broly happened!" For a few seconds it was silent before the sound of Benny's palm smacked against his forehead as he mentally scolded himself for missing something so obvious. Still, that was WAY too close for comfort for his liking, and he wasn't the only one, either. Rock had fainted upon hearing Revy mention who the source of the blast was from, while Dutch just shook his head and sighed at the carelessness of The Legendary Super Saiyan God. How Revy could be so happy about this situation was beyond him, but at least the rest of the enemy vessels seemed to be retreating as quckly as possible now.

The massive blast didn't go unnoticed by the 5 enemy ships either. In fact, everything that Broly had done ever since he had started his assault on the other ship had been noticed by several. The few who didn't see the start of the Saiyan God's assault on one of their ships still saw plenty thanks to the reactions of the rest of their crewmates. "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE! HURRY, BEFORE THAT...THING...COMES BACK!" Screamed several pirates on each of the enemy vessels. Even though the 5 pirate boats were fleeing in different directions, pandemonium still reigned supreme on all of them. Some lost all hope and took their own lives, others went crazy and started attacking their crewmates, and still others were running around in a panic like a chicken with it's head cut off. The only one of them that survived was a guy who decided that his chances of escaping their seemingly indestructible attacker would be better if he tried to swim back to shore instead of staying on the ship. Sure enough, all the remaining enemy ships and everyone on them were disintegrated into nothingness by a red ki blast thrown at each ship, courtesy of Broly. A new legend was born that day as "The Invincible Terror of the Black Lagoon Company" spread aross Roanapur like wildfire.

Upon returning to the Black Lagoon Pirate Boat, The Legendary Super Saiyan God walked up to Revy-who had a dreamy yet lustful expression on her face-and locked lips with her as she jumped into his arms. Upon Regaining consciousness, Rock opened his eyes to the sight of Revy and Broly in the middle of another heated make-out with each other. "Why me?" Rock sighed in exasperation before lying back down during the rest of the way back.

Mr. Cheng was freaking out upon hearing about what happened to the assassins he had just hired recently. Packing up as fast as he could, he started heading towards the door until the room suddenly started to get brighter from a red-colored light that seemed to be getting closer by the second. Looking out the window, his eyes bulged out of his head upon seeing a large sphere of ki headed straight for him. He screamed in terror as the ball of energy came through the window, touched him, and exploded. The sphere was human-sized, but The Legendary Super Saiyan God controlled the explosion in order to keep everything other than Mr. Chang's building from being caught up in the explosion. Smirking in satisfaction, Broly headed back to the Black Lagoon Company Warehouse to let Revy have some "alone time with him".

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Sorry again for not breaching 2,000 words in this chapter. I wanted to get this chapter out in one day, though. My arm has also ****started acting up on me again, so I guess that I haven't rested it enough yet. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Peace out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**HER GOD**

******DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Black Lagoon, Dragon Ball Z, or Ghost Nappa. Thyey're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.**

******Nazi Painting Mission: Part 1**

The next morning, a completely naked Broly-still in his Legendary Super Saiyan God form, even when asleep (lolz)-woke up to find himself being held in the arms of an also naked Revy, who, by the way, looked like she was in Heaven. Every night, and sometimes during the day, they would make love to each other and Revy would always be under the intoxicating bliss of Broly's magical, Godlike jizz for about 12 hours before going back to her usual self.

"Good morning, my Legendary Super Saiyan God," Revy softly whispered into the ear of the love of her life, causing chills of pleasure to run throughout his body. Nodding in return, Broly locked lips with his beloved woman and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Revy moaned in ecstasy as they deepened the kiss, their tongues clashing and battling with each other for dominance. She then felt something hard poking up against her feet and toes. She was only almost half as tall as her Broly in his either his LSSJ or LSSJG transformation, and since she was laying on top of him and making out with home at face-level, well, you get the idea.

***LIME**** START***

Suddenly, Revy's purely blissful smile became mixed with mischief, and she started rubbing her soft, smooth soles up and down slowly on the head of Broly's massive, 22-inch cock. The Legendary Super Saiyan God let out a grunt of pleasure before bringing his woman into another passionate kiss. Revy then started to slowly wiggle and sway her soft, silky feet in up and down, back and forth, and side to side on The Legendary Super Saiyan God's long, hard cock.

Suddenly, Revy got a lustful and perverted look in her eyes, which confused Broly to no end. Reaching under the bed, she grabbed a box with a pirate hat, a box of anklecuffs connected by a long chain to two heavy iron balls, and a box of toecuffs connected to a chain for all 10 of her toes that she had bought just yesterday. She put the pirate hat on her head and shackled her feet. She then cuffed every single one of her long, soft, silky, and smooth toes before using all 10 of them to pleasure her omnipotent love.

The chains of the anklecuffs and toecuffs on Revy's feet and toes made clinking sounds as she gently tapped her toes on Broly's massive, throbbing erection. She then began to gently caress The Legendary Super Saiyan God's dick with the bottom of her toes. Their texture felt amazing, like the soft, yet slightly ticklish feeling of pantyhose on a woman's foot when she rubs it against someone's dick.

Revy then did a 69 and put her two big kissable, suckable toes in Broly's mouth, while she began sucking him off/giving him a blowjob. She swirled her tongue around on the tip of her savior's manhood in a circular motion. She then tried deep-throating his hardness, but it proved to be far too large to even fit the entire head of the Legendary Super Saiyan God's dick into her entire mouth, let alone all 22 inches of it. Therefore, she moved back until her netherlips were pressing against the mouth of the love of her life, while she moved her hands to his dick.

Broly let a grunt of pleasure escape from his lips as Revy used her hand to gently stroke his salami. While she was doing this, The Legendary Super Saiyan God ate her out, causing pleasurable sounds to emit from her mouth as well.

Not wanting to make her wait any longer, Broly allowed himself to climax all over Revy's hands while using his Godly powers to make his woman to feel immeasurable pleasure in her netheregion and cum at the same time.

Right as they both let out a scream and came, the door opened. Upon hearing a scream of horror, both Broly and Revy turned towards the door in shock to see Rock. "Time for work...," The Japanese ex-businessman trailed of at the end and fainted from the sight before him.

Upon waking up 5 minutes later, Rock opened his eyes to the sight of Broly sand Revy scowling down at him. "Wait, I'm sorry! I swear, I didn't know! Please don't hurt me! I promise that I won't tell a soul!" The Japanese ex-businessman begged as Broly and Revy both face-palmed in unison before Revy sighed and told him that everything was fine as long as he kept his promise about keeping what he just saw to himself.

***LIME END***

_Out At Sea In The Black Lagoon Boat_

The Black Lagoon Pirates are on another job that they'd just received a couple of hours ago. "We've been hired by a unique collector in Spain to retrieve a painting from an underwater submarine whose hobby happens to be collecting Nazi artwork," Dutch explained to his crew upon arriving at the site before ending with, "All right, you all know what to do. It's time to get this show on the road."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Finally finished this chapter! :D Le****t me know what you all thought of this chapter in the comments section. Peace ****out.**


End file.
